claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Miata
Etymology ミアータ transliterates from "miata," from Old High German for "reward," according to ''A Middle-English Dictionary, by Stratmann and Bradley. Not be confused with ミヤタ Miyata (bicycle manufacturer). Sports car uses Old High German word for US market only. Known elsewhere as MX-5. English language moniker, "Blood Eyes," unknown in Japanese. Appearance Appears as "tween," between 8 and 12 years old. Waist-long peek-a-bang hair hides face. Personality Suffers from childhood regression disorder, hence the breasting-feeding on Clarice. May be result of childhood trauma as is the case of most Claymore warriors. Protective of Clarice. Dislikes bathing. Datasheet 'Class' Miata is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 733 warrior, her Ability unknown. But super-strong as her tearing apart Yoma with bare hands shows (Scene 073). 'Technique' Though no specific technique is ascribed to her, Rado describes a heightened, intuitive state of her five senses, which he calls the "Sixth Sense" (六番目の感覚) (Scene 073). "Quick Perception" scanlation invention. History 'Clarice' Clarice finds Miata's mind regressed to infancy. Clarice lets Miata breast-feed, which calms Miata.Claymore 12, Scene 068, pp. 144–150 Later, Rimuto, satisfied with Clarice's "stabilizing" Miata's mind, sends them to execute Galatea for desertion.Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 95–97 'Rabona' 'Journey' Despite her size and youth, Miata destroy Yoma and Awakened Beings with ease. This frightens Clarice more than the Yoma.Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 123 Miata heightened senses lead them to the Holy City of Rabona.Claymore 13, Scene 073, pp. 124–125 'Mystery' Sid, after helping Clarice and Miata escape guards, takes them to Galk's house.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 12–15 Galk says locals have disappeared and suspects a Yoma. Sid confirms that a woman of Galatea's description lives in town.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 18–21 Elsewhere, Galatea says farewell to orphans leaving church. And to Father Mohr. Clarice and Miata arrive as expected.Claymore 14, Scene 074, pp. 22–25 'Complication' Galatea reveals she released Yoki, tricking Organization to send execution party to Rabona. She hoped they would fight Agatha instead. But when Agatha appears as crab-like Awakened Being, Clarice and Miata ignore her and attack Galatea. 3-way fight develops as Galatea fights both them and Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 075, p. 66 Galk leads counterattack—a diversion. Sid climb on Agatha and attacks human appendage. But tentacles ensnare him. Galatea frees Sid and throws him to Clarice.Claymore 14, Scene 076, pp. 51–59 When Miata does attack Agatha, tentacles ensnare Miata. Clarice runs away, only to reappear behind Agatha. Clarice escapes with Miata, critically wounded.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 119 Agatha defeats everyone. Holy City defenseless.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 122 'Surprise visitors' Clare and Ghosts show up.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 126–127 Clare immobilizes Agatha by cutting off her legs.Claymore 15, Scene 078, p. 13 Agatha is forced to abandon her crab form and contracts into mummy, with tape-like tentacles. As the Ghosts whittle down this false body, Agatha escapes into her true core.Claymore 14, Scene 078, p. 19–30 She takes Galatea hostage. But Clare, per Galatea's suggestion, uses Quick-sword to kill Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 078, p. 34–37 Galatea offers to submit to execution. But Clarice and Miata desert Organization instead. Afterward, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's Hypothesis.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–77 Miria puts Galatea in charge of Clarice and Miata. 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attempt to destroy Organization, Awakened Beings and Yoma invade Rabona. Clarice, Miata, Galatea and Tabitha defend city with guards. Arrival of Ghosts finally defeats invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 10–21 Galatea suspects the Organization sent the invasion, due to Miria's attack.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 34–35 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Operation Rabona II